Her Heart's Demise
by SoCalSucks
Summary: This is a oneshot that I simply had to write, because I kinda want this to happen to me, with me being Cindy and a guy that I like to be Jimmy. Anyway, just read the story, I think it's actually really good. Changed title again cuz I'm an idiot.


**ONE SHOT!**

**P.S. This is when they are all 14. (Sheen is obviously 15.)

* * *

**

**Much To Her Demise**

With rain pouring outside, most of the kids of Retroville were in the Candy Bar gossiping, or just hanging with friends.

"Listen, Nerdbomb," scowled Cindy. "Just because you're the only certified genius here, doesn't mean it makes you superior. In fact, that has a certain incredibility to it."

Jimmy snorted and sat down next to her in the booth. "It's amazing you even know what incredibility means!"

Carl looked up from his hot fudge sundae to watch the two fight yet again.

"Just drop it, Cindy. It's so obvious you can't catch up to me."

Cindy frowned and scooched closer to him on the seat before replying. "You make me so mad, Nerdtron!"

"Good to know we have something in common." Jimmy was also getting closer to her.

"Yeah, we finally agree on something!" Another inch.

Libby sat down next to Carl and sipped on her chocolate milkshake. Sheen shoved Carl over so he could squeeze in next to Libby.

"Here they go again," whispered Libby. Carl and Sheen nodded in agreement.

"Well, King Cranium, if you're so smart, why haven't you gone to college yet?"

Libby rolled her eyes as the fighting couple got closer and closer together.

"I _did _go to college, remember, Dorktex?"

Libby began mouthing Cindy's exact words.

"Neutron, why can't you just shut up and accept the fact that I might actually be better than you?"

Libby sighed and went back to her chocolate milkshake.

"Look, Vortex, why can't you just crawl up in a hole and die already?"

The couple were now squished up very close together, their hands touching on the top of the booth's faux leather seat. They blushed and pulled their hands away, afraid someone would think they were a loving couple.

"Too late for that," sighed Libby, almost as if she could read everyone's minds.

Cindy rested a shaking hand on Jimmy's shoulder, a sure sign she was going to talk about something really important.

"Neutron?" she asked quietly. "I was wondering... Maybe.."

Jimmy touched her hand slowly, as if he was afraid he would burn it. "Um... What is it, Cindy?"

"I was wondering... If you wanted to watch a movie on Friday.. Just the two of us... Like a.. A..."

"A date?" he suggested.

Cindy nodded with wide eyes. Libby knew that her best friend was going out on a limb (finally) by asking her long time crush with whom she shared a love/hate relationship with. She also knew that Jimmy's mind was working overtime to contemplate this notion.

"Well," started Jimmy. "I hate to say it, Vortex, but I can't."

The air was still as a single tear slid down Cindy's cheek.

"Oh... Okay... I.. I have to go guys, see ya."

With that final goodbye, she rushed out of the shop, only to be met with stares out on the street from the people who were just arriving to get into the Candy Bar.

Libby looked at the puzzled genius with such a deep look, one could only fathom it as a you-better-go-after-her-or-lose-her-forever look.

He leapt up with such flair, that it caught everyone's attention. Jimmy rushed out after her, ignoring as many or perhaps more stares as Cindy had gotten.

Immediately after Jimmy had left the shop, he was soaked to the skin, and his trademark hair was flopping down until it was making the rain flood down the sides of his head. He shook his head until his relatively long hair, which reached past his ears, was spraying water everywhere.

By now, Jimmy could see, Cindy was already down the street, the faltering light threatening to swallow her up in a heartbeat.

"Cindy!"

He saw her turn around, and as she spotted him, she raced away as fast as she could. Now, the dark shadows surrounding had swallowed her up.

Jimmy sighed inwardly to himself, cursing himself for what an ass he was. He stuck his hands inside his sopping wet jeans and shivered in his sodden red t-shirt. Jimmy looked forward once before starting the short journey to his home.

* * *

Jimmy had gone to lab in futile attempts to calm his raging heart. 

_'Why did I say what I did?'_

He sat down at his large leather chair, one that replaced the barbershop type chair he had before. Jimmy pressed a button, and the lab was flooded in darkness.

_'I want to crawl up in that hole I asked Cindy to go in and kill myself.'_

He leaned back, hoping that tomorrow would bring more enjoyable events to him. Jimmy shook his head, knowing there was no such thing that was going to happen. He pressed another button and red light filled the lab. Standing up quickly, he strode out of the lab, and into the rain once again.

* * *

He was at Cindy's house, waiting for some courage to come along and help him press the small white button that sat next to the door. Eventually, he knew, that something was going to make him press the button. Until then, he would wait. 

But luck was perhaps on his side. Cindy had opened the door, staring with puffy and red eyes.

"What do you want, Neutron?"

Jimmy spread his hands, palm up, and sat down on the front steps.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such an asshole, Cindy."

Cindy stepped outside the house and sat on a swinging bench that hung not too far from where Jimmy was sitting.

"You're always and asshole, Neutron."

"I know," he sighed miserably. "That's why I want to ask if there's anything I could do to make it better."

Cindy was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke again.

"I can't force what I want to happen."

"What?"

"I..." Cindy trailed off, staring into the pouring rain.

"What?"

"I just want to come out and say it, Jimmy."

She took a large breath before continuing.

"I love you, Jimmy. I always have, always will. I don't know why I do, though. Anyway, I just want to tell you that no other girl in the world would ever even come close to feeling way as I feel about you," she said quickly. But before Jimmy could reply, she added one thing. "Why did you say what you did?"

Jimmy smiled slightly and sat down next to her on the swinging bench.

"I was shocked, Cindy."

A sniffle.

"And I want to tell you something too."

Another sniffle. Cindy was still staring out into the rain as Jimmy began talking.

"I think I feel the same way about you, Cindy. It's just that we've always had this kind of love hate relationship. And I want to tell you that I think everybody in the world knew about our mutual attraction, nay, love connection, before we did. We were so blind, Cindy. I always had this feeling, but... I never knew that I was right."

Cindy let out a small snort. "Finally, you didn't know that you were right!"

"Yeah, I guess not... But Cindy... I want to ask one thing," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Will you go to the movies with me on Friday?" he asked. "As a date?"


End file.
